<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death, Love, and Magic by Enchantedtalisman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487033">Death, Love, and Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman'>Enchantedtalisman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Fix It, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart rotting curse, if Harry expected to die, it would have certainly been in a painful way. Just perhaps not by one of the worst curses that didn't fit into the unforgivables.</p><p>Hermione and Ron had at least passed before him, so Harry's not too miffed about dying. He doesn't even mind that their group healer is too magically exhausted to cast the counter curse. It is a complex bit of magic and the healer had been working tirelessly to keep Harry's force of four alive against Voldemort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godric Gryffindor/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death, Love, and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have like five Godric/Harry wips in my folders, and of course I'm not happy with any of them so I decided to write something and post it immediately because I'm pleased with what I've written so far.</p><p>I'd apologize for so much Hermione-exposition but it's probably a first for me, I hate exposition usually.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heart rotting curse, if Harry expected to die, it would have certainly been in a painful way. Just perhaps not by one of the worst curses that didn't fit into the unforgivables.</p><p>Hermione and Ron had at least passed before him, so Harry's not too miffed about dying. He doesn't even mind that their group healer is too magically exhausted to cast the counter curse. It is a complex bit of magic and the healer had been working tirelessly to keep Harry's force of four alive against Voldemort.</p><p>At least Harry got Voldemort before the damn Death Eaters got their shots in. He feels a bone break suddenly and thinks that's rather excessive and blearily realizes the screaming is coming from him.</p><p>Someone might be calling his name, but he's too far gone by then to figure out who.</p><p>The quiet of death is a relief, all Harry can hope for is that he sees his family again, and begs Hermione and Ron's forgiveness for failing so spectacularly and getting them killed. He can already see their vexed expressions and Ron start ranting about how they chose to fight and it's not like Harry's an all powerful being that can stop everything..</p><p>Sometimes, Harry wonders if the Founders, who seem to be totted as so powerful, loyal, intelligent, charismatic, and strategic (all characteristics no doubt needed to make a school almost a thousand years ago work and stay thriving and standing for so long) would have been able to keep those three brats alive. Those three brats, a wave of fondness and love encompass him and the screaming finally dies down and a surge of magic arcs from somewhere (not that Harry can tell like this where it comes from or who casted the silencing spell), that had wandered the halls and tried so very hard to figure things out would have solved things.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry wakes it...hurts. Everything hurts. and he's damn sure that's not fair because he's finally <em>dead</em> and if anyone should not hurt it should be the dead.</p><p>"Harry bud, please tell me you didn't start using Necromancy." Ron's voice.</p><p>With how fast Harry tries to sit up, belatedly realizing he <em>is</em> sitting in a rather elegant chair, and open his eyes it's a wonder he's even conscious when he lays eyes on Ron...and Hermione.</p><p>Well, and still looking all of twenty five, a few months ago when they had died at Voldemort's hands.</p><p>"Ple-ase tell me y-your real," Harry's voice cracks over the words, heart pounding and eyes prickling. He's missed them. Like a limb gone, phantom pains, conversation starters that end in silence. Awkward looks and pained compassion from allies and what was left of the Weasley family.</p><p>Ron shrugs a shoulder, "Hell if I know, one minute we're arguing about who was going to go back and kill that Death Eater for killing you with <em>that</em> curse, and then we're here."</p><p>Hermione isn't speaking but Harry knows that look, one that's very familiar and that's saved them more than once. Or led them to trouble. She opens her mouth before closing it and running a hand through bushy curls. Her dark black skin gorgeous in the natural sunlight coming from the windows nearby. (Harry had missed the sight of her unmarred face which had been imprinted into his mind thanks to the grizzly "gifts" Voldemort had sent to him)</p><p>The other two know better than to interrupt Hermione when she's thinking like this. If anything they've also learned to spell everything around them, no chance of an enemy coming by or Hermione touching a scalding kettle because she's still thinking. Of course when both of them look around it's not their home or some dreamy afterlife but a large manor. Or at least Harry assumes it's a large manor.</p><p>For where they are seems to be a rather cozy sun-room. Large windows behind the trio show an immaculate garden, and wide curves and hints of stone walls that look vaguely familiar. The room itself is made up of carefully done flooring that glitters with different colors whenever the sun glances off of it, and in truth it takes Ron and Harry both some time to realize that the room <em>is</em> a sun room considering half of it is made of glass that fades in and out of line of sight. A quick touch reveals that it's an invisibility spell and not some complex form of transfiguration.</p><p>"You have to be mad to make a permanent invisibility spell on your windows <em>and</em> make half the room glass." Ron mutters to Harry, but he looks actively enamored. If there's one thing their adult lives and war had changed it's Ron's disinterest in studies. He's no bookworm, but give him a charm like this one and he wants to break every piece of it down and learn the ins and outs until he can cast it and make offshoots.</p><p>"It's pretty," Harry says, which, alright not the most observant or useful comment, but he's reeling. His friends are here, after his death--he's pretty sure he's dead, hallucinations don't admit real life events happened, do they? He doesn't know he hasn't ever had one.</p><p>"Love magic." Hermione says finally, her eyes bright and hair being pulled into a ponytail, "Love magic saved Harry--but we always thought it was strange that it was <em>purely</em> love, after all so many died protecting their families, loved their children. Look at Neville's parents. They must have loved him dearly to go insane. But <em>Death</em> is just as powerful. It's why Necromancy," She waves in Ron's direction, "Is considered such a dangerous and powerful magical art."</p><p>"It's an art now?" Harry interjects and can't help the smile that grows on his face at her responding glare.</p><p>"<em>Death</em> and <em>Love</em> those two types of magic rarely interact but when they do," Hermione nods towards Harry.</p><p>They hadn't ever discussed this but Harry has to agree that seems likely. The few times he's seen someone near death but still able to fight have been the most powerful and explosive magical fights. They aren't easy too watch but they are certainly proof that Death magic isn't just connected to Necromancy. "You think my death caused a resurrection?" Harry doubts that he's <em>that</em> powerful.</p><p>"Not just your death, but your love for us, and well. You're not the weakest wixen in our age." Hermione adds as an after thought, looking away at Ron's incredulous look.</p><p>"'Mione, just <em>living</em> with the prat has changed our magical cores. Saying he's not the weakest is like saying the sun is a little too bright on clear days." Ron waves both hands at Harry, "He might as well be the sun compared to our magical cores before we started living with the bastard."</p><p>"Thanks for that, Ron." Harry mutters, feeling a hot flush against his cheeks. He almost wishes for a second that his skin was as dark as Hermione's, but while he may have the Potter-Indian blood, Lily's given him sparring amount of freckles and lighter skin than his father.</p><p>"<em>The point</em>," Hermione continues as if the others hadn't interrupted her, "Is that not only were you using, perhaps unintentionally, your magical power, your death and love as fuel, but you were blessed by your mother with her own death and love magic. That doesn't fade no matter what Voldemort might think." She brushes a hand over the chair arm, "But I admit I'm not sure where we are, possibly just resurrected but I've never been here before, and I doubt Ron either."</p><p>Ron shakes his head.</p><p>Harry hums, "No, nothing, and if we were resurrected shouldn't I have been back at the battle?" He cringes at the thought of coming back from the dead in front of what forces remained. He can just imagine the <em>Boy who lived-lived again</em>.</p><p>"I can't believe you stole her from my house," A person says, and then they walk through the door. It's impossible to say if they are male or female but Harry suspects they are neither. In blue and bronze robes that pour like water down their body and an even darker skintone then Hermione's the person radiates power that Harry swears is stronger than any other wixen he's ever met.</p><p>The three that follow are no slouches either. A man with bronze tousled hair, laughs and his yellow and black robes fit him <em>far</em> too nicely. "Poor darling, how ever will you recover from not having one more Claw?" The man says and laughs again at the glare he gets for that remark.</p><p>The next, a woman in silver and green robes snorts, "Is it surprising? They all reek of reckless abandon." Her blonde hair and dark brown, almost black eyes, make her look menacing but the smile on her lips is oddly endearing. "Though I am rather frustrated that a promising snake was also taken from mine."</p><p>The last man grins almost wider than the first, "My house certainly did steal the best of that year, no?"</p><p>It's the fiery red hair and scarlet robes that give it away.</p><p>Or well really everything together.</p><p>The trio glance at eachother and then back towards the four strangers.</p><p><em>The Founders</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos are all lovely.</p><p>    As an aside;</p><p>    Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.</p><p>  Out of all the things Amal wants to do is put as much good into the world as he can before he meets Anubis.</p><p>    You can find more of Amal's silliness/writing at;<br/><a href="https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/">Wordpress</a><br/><a href="https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ForlornGriffon">Twitter</a></p><p>    ~All the love friendlies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>